That's Amoré
by Nisha Tsukino
Summary: Italy/Canada. Canada, heart broken over America and England's relationship goes to Prussia for advice in confidence, but he finds Italy instead. Now becoming a full chapter story!
1. Little' Italy Saves The Day

Canada was depressed.

He sat staring out the window of his house with Kumajiro cuddled up against him. Sighing, he tried to think of reasons why he was so pitiful.

"Kumajiro, why can I never win? Why do I have to be overlooked every time?"

He sat staring out the window for a few more minutes.

"Every single time..."

Yes, he wasn't the most outgoing country out there. He wasn't dangerous, poor, or very rich (compared to some at least). Maybe if he was a little more confident... maybe... maybe then...

"I need to talk to someone about this." He told his bear, "I'm going over to Prussia's house. If there's anyone in the world that knows how to be confident, it's Prussia."

He got up from the window seat and walked slowly towards the door, grabbed his coat and locked the door after him.

Kumajiro stared out into the living room after him.

"Who?"

... ~ ~ ~ ...

Matthew knocked on the door again, this time a bit harder.

"Maybe he's not home?" he muttered to himself. Maybe he was being ignored... that... that wouldn't really be unlikely either.

He was just about to leave back down the walkway dejectedly when the door opened.

"Hello?" the Canadian turned in surprise.

"Oh! Hello, I thought you might be Germany and had forgotten your key!"

In front of Canada was Italy.

"Umm..."

"Ve~ what are you here for? Never mind, we can talk inside. Germany and Prussia aren't home they went to visit someone, I forgot who but they won't be back for a while so we can talk without them coming in and getting angry. They always get angry at me, all the time--"

Italy continued chattering on about random topics, usually about Germany or Prussia being mean to him, or pasta. He dragged Matthew into the house, through the living room and into the kitchen.

He pushed Canada into a chair and sat down across from him.

"Now, what are you doing here? Did you come to eat pasta with me? I was just about to have my Siesta though! Did you wanna join me? Is that why you're here?"

"Umm... no. I was actually coming to talk to Gilbert about something," Matthew hung his head slightly and shifted in his seat. He had not expected the bubbly Italian to be here, but then again, it did make sense. He and Germany were very close after all.

"Well, seeing as you're here and he's not and I'm here too why don't you talk to me instead. I'm good at listening to stuff!" Italy suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that." Matthew muttered quietly. He looked across the table at Italy and sighed. Then again, Italy was pretty confident himself. No one ever forgot who he was and he had a twin brother.

"I...I guess I could tell you... I mean, I would prefer to talk to Gilbert, but I do need to talk to someone about this, and if you think you can give me some good advice then sure. I guess."

Italy leaned forward and continued to smile at Matthew.

"Ahem. Well, to start with umm..." Matthew stuttered, this was harder than he thought it would be, even telling someone removed from the situation like Italy, "I-I kinda haveacrushonArthuranddon'tknowwhattodoaboutit." Matthew covered his face in embarrassment.

"Aha! You like England! Have you done anything about this?" Italy sounded serious, though he was still smiling slightly.

"Well, I went over to Arthur's house yesterday to confess because I had finally gotten up the courage to tell him. I Felt should do it before I lost the nerve.

I got to Arthur's house and was about to knock on the door when I noticed it was slightly open. I walked inside worried that maybe something happened. I called out, but I guess he didn't hear me so I made my way to his study and looked through the door. I-I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Inside the study, bent over the desk, was Alfred with Arthur on top of him.

They were having sex, and being so gentle with each other I could barely look!

I ran, I had to get out of there. I ran all the way home and was crying up until this morning.

I know they're probably together and Arthur probably wants nothing to do with me, but I want him so badly, I can't stand it!"

Matthew was hunched forward in his chair, sobbing.

Italy got out of his chair and sat next to Canada. He put his arm around him and held him close. When Canada was done he sat up out of the loose hug and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you for listening, I really needed that," Matthew sniffed trying to pull himself together.

"You are most welcome. Now, you said something about getting England back? How are you going to do that? Do you still want to?"

Canada was sure that Italy was usually not this perceptive but he made a valid point.

"I would like to try anyway. Even if nothing happens I would still like him to know." He smiled slightly and looked down at his hands, "He's so close to Alfred, and I don't want to make trouble, but... but I can't help how I feel."

"Well then do you know what you will do to make him understand?"

"Eh? No. I don't know anything about THAT. I know the basics b-but nothing ab-bout the... mechanics." Canada covered his face with his hands and blushed so hard his ears went red. Talking to Arthur of all people about feelings, it would be mortifying! Not for the first time he wished that he had gotten some of Francis' confidence when it came to love... then again... perhaps it was better that he hadn't...

"Ve~? Let me help you then! I know many things about _amore_. I will teach you so you know what to do!"

Italy grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"We can use Germany's room; beds are more comfy to do this sort of thing on!"

Canada was dragged along behind Italy, blushing madly and contemplating protesting.

They got to Germany's room and Italy closed the door behind them.

"So, sit down on the bed!" Italy commanded as the sound of the lock sliding into place echoed throughout the room.

"Umm... do you really need to lock the door?" Canada asked nervously. Just what did Italy think he was teaching him anyway!?

"Oh! I suppose not!" Italy replied as he absently unlocked the door again.

Canada breathed a sigh of relief.

Italy turned to face the Canadian again with a huge smile, "Alright," He clapped his hands, "Now take off your shirt. That's the best way to start this!"

"R-really? Eh, ok. If you're sure..." Canada hesitantly began taking his coat off and then unbuttoning his shirt. It... it was kind of hot in here... but... what did this have to do with telling Arthur his feelings?

Once both shirt and coat were neatly folded on the one chair in the room Matthew sat back down looking up at his... tutor... expectantly.

"Now lie back on the bed, close your eyes and put your hands above your head. Don't open your eyes until I say so." Italy said.

Canada did as instructed. This... maybe Italy had misunderstood. He heard shuffling noises and opening and closing drawers as he rested his hands above him on the pillow. He should probably say something. Yes, he should definitely say something, but he didn't want to upset the little Italian... no, Matthew was wrong, there was nothing strange going on here. Nothing at--

He felt something slip around both wrists but whatever it was finished very quickly and he could only feel a light pressure.

He felt a tug and suddenly his hands were pulled up against the headboard.

His eyes flew open. "Wh-what are you doing?!" This—this was definitely strange!!

"Don't worry! This is the best way to do this!" Italy declared happily.

"What?" Canada asked worriedly, "Best way to do what?"

"Seduce people of course! Don't worry, don't worry! Big brother France taught me everything I know!"

There was a short pause.

Big... big brother France!?!

Canada began struggling against the rope. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!!" The rope only seemed to tighten more on his hands the more he pulled.

"Wait a minute," Canada paused in his struggles and looked at Italy as a thought occurred to him. "I thought you hadn't done anything... like that... yet!"

Italy smiled down at him seemingly unbothered by the fact that someone he barely knew was aware of such a private fact.

"Oh, I've never participated with them! I always sat off to the side. By the way I happen to know England really likes this position," Italy continued to smile despite the appalled look on Canada's face.

"Of course he was swearing a lot more than you are, so he must have liked it more. I couldn't hear what he was saying after a while though. Big brother said that's what the gag is for!"

Italy held a piece of cloth up before swiftly placing it in Canada's mouth and tying it around behind his head.

"Now, you can't be wearing clothes when this happens so, off come the pants! Speaking of it I haven't had my Siesta today. I can have it after! You'll probably want to join too."

Italy climbed onto the bed and straddled Matthews' knees.

He began unbuttoning Canada's pants and ignored the struggling that had started up again at the movement.

He was just unzipping him when the door opened.

Germany stood in the doorway.

Italy stared.

Germany stared.

Canada pleaded with his eyes.

"Ve~ Germany, did you want to join in?" Italy asked politely, "I know how much you like bondage!!"

Germany, in one swift movement backed out of the room and shut the door. They both heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps walking back down the hallway double time.

"Alright, now where were we?" Italy said not bothered at all by Germany's appearance. He then began enthusiastically relinquishing Canada of his pants, shoes, socks and soon afterwards, his boxers. They were surprisingly cute with chibi Beavers munching on trees decorated all over them.

Canada was looking very nervous so Italy leaned in and spoke quietly in his ear.

"It's probably a good idea to find out where he likes to be touched to set the mood."

He began running his hands over Canada's chest lightly and paused whenever he heard a moan or strangled gasp of pleasure.

Canada began panting and squirming under Italy. Italy flicked a nipple with his finger nail which had Matthew writhing against his bonds.

Italy paused briefly to undo the gag before Canada passed out from asphyxiation.

Canada gasped and whined, bucking up against Italy's hips as the other country ground down on Canada's now prominent erection.

"And once you've acquainted yourself with those particular areas, it's best to use other methods." Italy murmured as he lent down to run his tongue across Canada's chest.

Canada squirmed and Italy took the second of inattention to swiftly take his own shirt off.

He began to play with Canada's nipples before raking his short nails down Canada's stomach lifting his hands at his hipbones.

He stopped and heaved himself up briefly off the bed to finish pulling his pants off. Nothing else was needed, he'd only just gotten up a little while before Canada showed up and had just been getting ready to have his Siesta when he arrived. He really hadn't been wearing much of anything.

He straddled Canada again and began sucking on his neck and up to his ear. He nibbled on the earlobe and kissed his way to Canada's mouth. They kissed open-mouthed and hurried, sloppy.

All pretence of a lesson had long since been abandoned.

Italy reached over to the bedside table and groped around for the tube of lube he kept there. While he was searching he reached out and lightly grasped Canada's curl rubbing it between his fingers.

Canada writhed and moaned louder at the feeling.

Italy found the bottle and began to move down Canada's body, kissing and sucking a path towards thus far mostly unclaimed territory.

He draped Canada's legs over his shoulders and dipped three fingers into the lube. He placed the lid back on the container and dropped it to the floor.

He lightly began to suck on Canada's hip bone which was apparently a very sensitive area as he inserted one finger.

"This feels odd." They both spoke at once.

Italy looked up at Canada who was panting with the strain on his body and looking right back.

"Why is it for you?" Italy asked first.

"Well, I've never been in this situation before... the partner I've had always wanted me to top so I've never been on the receiving end before." He laughed lightly at himself.

"Ah! It is the opposite for me," Italy said as he worked the finger in and out slowly. "My partners have always dominated me and though I am perfectly willing to let them it would still be nice to be on the other side sometimes." Italy, for the first time took full notice of Matthew's cock.

"And... and I think that you might be a bit uncomfortable for me!" The Italian laughed continuing his ministrations.

Canada nodded and then moaned loudly. "Oh! Do that again! Press right there!" he begged.

Italy smiled and pressed the small indentation he'd brushed up against before lightly pushing another finger in to press alongside the first.

He kept up the slow press and drag until all fingers were sliding easily in and out and Canada was quite well stretched.

He grabbed a hold of Canada's thighs and lined his erection up with the stretched hole and slowly pushed the head in.

Italy hissed at the tight feeling of being surrounded by pulsating heat. Canada panted and grunted, "You can move more if you want, I'm not going to break." As he closed his eyes and braced his hands against the headboard.

Italy pushed forward slowly until he was all the way inside.

Both Canada and Italy paused a moment to catch their breath and adjust.

Canada pulled with his arms until Italy was pulled out slightly then pushed back down.

Italy moaned at the feeling and began thrusting.

It wasn't long before they were moving with each other. They both set a hard pace and pushed the other to go faster.

Italy had enough frame of mind to reach down and grab Canada's erection and begin pumping it in time with the brutal rhythm they both set. That was more than enough for both of them, not being used to the positions they were in it didn't take long before the pleasure overpowered them.

Canada came, gasping and crying out Italy's name while Italy gave one long high pitched whine before collapsing.

They lay gasping for several moments before Italy roused himself enough to pull out and slowly untie the other. Canada just as slowly brought his hands down to chest level and began rubbing his wrists to get the circulation back in both those and his arms.

Italy wearily reached down and pulled the blankets out from under them and draped himself over Canada while simultaneously snuggling under the blankets. Canada briefly thought of rolling him off to the other side of the bed but eventually just cuddled up against his side and followed the brunet into sleep.

Omake

"Hey, West was Italy upstairs? It's about time for his Siesta right? West?"

Prussia almost looked concerned when Germany walked stiff-legged into the kitchen and sat down heavily in a chair. He placed his elbows on the table top and put his head in his hands.

"So... was he there or not? I wanted to talk to him about whether he'd seen Matthew lately. England and America caught me on the way in and asked if I'd seen him 'cause he's apparently missing. Was Italy there or not?"

Germany just continued to stare at the table as if he couldn't hear him.

"Fine then, I'll just go check for myself," he declared. "I'm too awesome to be asking you questions like this anyhow." He stood turning away from the table.

Germany grabbed him by the wrist before he could go any further.

"Don't... go up there. I know where Canada is. Let's just go find America and England and tell them not to worry."

"But, West, how do you know where he is? You've been with me all da- oh ho ho! He's up there isn't he? Wait a minute, Italy's up there too! What if he's doing something naughty to Matt?" Prussia exclaimed. Then laughed at his own joke. Canada and Italy... yeah right.

Germany choked.

Gilbert blinked, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"He IS?! Oh I must go up there and give them a talking to! They should know better than to do that without the awesomeness that is me and my FIVE METRES!!!!!"

Prussia smirked and went to leave the room when Germany suddenly grabbed both his arms and marched him towards the door.

"WE are going to find England and America and tell them that they have nothing to worry about, that Canada is here and just came over to talk to you for a while and that he'll be staying for the afternoon and possibly dinner. Is that clear?"

He pushed Prussia into his shoes.

"But- what? West! Ludwig! Leave me alone! Don't shove me out the door, hey!"

Germany practically threw his brother out the front door as the moans and squeaks coming from the bedroom directly above the entryway began to resonate in the house.

"Gilbert, move out!"

And Germany practically ran them off the property.

* * *

**Time of total completion: 3:37 am. Whew!**

**Time of edit completion 5:15 pm. Yay!**

**This story is a product of a sleepover, too much sugar, Hawk's awesome imagination and my willingness to write anything.  
**

**Hawk Stout: Just like France is Italy #2 in usefulness so too is Italy France #2 in pervyness (though you'd never know)... somewhere Big Brother France is laughing triumphantly to himself. **


	2. Innuendos

Matthew wished for once that his trademark invisibility was working, but it seemed to be on the fritz. Gilbert kept glancing between himself and Feliciano with a knowing smirk.

"So, Matthew, Feliciano's tower, it leans right?"

Matthew nearly spat his spaghetti onto Ludwig's mortified face. Italy looked up at Gilbert cheerfully, momentarily distracted from his food.

"Of course my tower leans! You know that! You've seen it before haven't you? If not you must, it's quite a sight! Yes, yes! You must come and see!"

"Or see and come," Gilbert burst out laughing as Ludwig and Matthew stared at their food and then each other, and then quickly back towards their food.

"I'm so hilarious," Gilbert crowed. Feliciano blinked.

"What was funny? I don't get it! Ne, ne, Ludwig~ explain the joke."

Germany looked rather caught out and glanced at Matthew for rescuing, but then quickly looked away, bad memories stirring in his mind.

"It wasn't really all that funny anyway," Ludwig grumbled and glared at his brother. Gilbert grinned back.

"Aww~ You always say that when Gilbert makes a joke!" The Italian whined, "I want to know!!" Feliciano gave Ludwig the puppy dog eyes. This, as Feliciano knew, always worked. Ludwig went red trying to figure out words to explain the joke (or make up another joke... which he wasn't very good at)

Just as he opened his mouth the doorbell rang.

"Oh thank God!" he said quickly getting up.

"I'll get it West!"

"Sit down, eat your spaghetti and for the love of all that is holy don't speak!"

"Aw."

"I'll, um, help," Matthew said quickly following. Germany, no matter how awkward, was better than Gilbert and his innuendos.

The door bell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ludwig called.

"What are you doing?!" a voice at the other side of the door shouted.

"He's taking too long!" Another whined. Matthew stopped dead. Oh no...

Ludwig opened the door. Alfred had his foot out as if he were just about the kick the door down. Arthur was trying to hold him back. They blinked at the confused looking German.

"Oh, hello," Arthur said quickly letting go of Alfred.

"Heya!" Alfred waved a big grin on his face, "Is Matthew still here?"

Ludwig blinked and glanced over to the right where the Canadian was standing beside him. Alfred and Arthur still had bright smiles on their faces. He nodded towards the Canadian, but there was still no reaction. It was as if... they didn't notice.

Matthew of course knew the truth. He sighed and waved.

"Right here guys."

"Oh! Matthew!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Hey little bro," Alfred greeted, "Where'd you pop up from?"

Matthew just shook his head. Apparently his unique talent wasn't on the fritz after all; Gilbert was just immune to it...

"We heard you were here," Arthur said awkwardly.

"Um... yeah..." Matthew said slowly. It didn't seem that Arthur was going to say any more than that, and even Alfred looked like he had no idea what to say. Perhaps they knew about Feliciano and Matthew? But how could they? Ludwig and Gilbert were the only ones that knew... then again Ludwig wouldn't put it past his brother to send a text message... or... or post it on facebook... or something vulgar like that. Then he got an idea.

He glanced at the three. On the one hand, it would be very awkward for Matthew, but on the other hand, Gilbert might stop making innuendos and they could have a nice quiet dinner.

"Why don't you join us for supper?" He said trying to be jovial, "Feliciano always makes too much."

"Free food! I'm in," Al said walking into the house without a 'by your leave.'

"Erm," Arthur said glaring at the American's back, "If you're sure..." he said looking back at Ludwig and then towards Matthew carefully.

"Oh, yes, certainly, I insist!" Ludwig said steering the Englishman into the house and down the hall. Matthew sighed closing the door. Maybe if he left now no one would notice.

"Matthew! Your spaghetti's getting cold!!" Feliciano shouted. Matthew slumped in defeat.

----..-----

Once everyone was seated with a plate full of spaghetti everything seemed peaceful. Ludwig mentally smiled. His plan had worked. Then again, his brother did have more tact than to spout innuendos in front of—

"So how big is Canada really?" Gilbert asked Alfred with a vicious smile.

What was he thinking? His brother had absolutely no tact at all!!!

"I mean," Gilbert continued, "I know that Feliciano would know, but I was wondering, you being the kid's closest neighbour and all..."

Alfred froze looking caught out. He glanced at Matthew and then Gilbert, then he looked suspiciously around the room, "I'm not falling for that again, HE's not around is he? Is he trying to set me up? Look, yes, I called the provinces states and thought the Prime Minister's name was John Poutine, but it was on the spot, I know lots about Matt! Lots!" He looked around the room again, "Alright, where is he? Where is that bastard? Fool me once, shame on you, but fool me twice you lose your teeth!!"

Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano and Gilbert glanced at Alfred curiously who was now standing up, a determined look on his face.

"Rick's not here, he doesn't do that anymore anyways," Matthew muttered into his plate as bright red as the tomato sauce on his spaghetti. Alfred blinked, looked around one more time, just in case, and sat down again.

"Oh." He said looking awkward, "Well," he crossed his arms defensively, "I--I still know lots about Matt. He's big, really big, huge even! Yeah, he's the hugest country there is! Bigger than Brazil, China... even me, and I'm awesomely big! He's the biggest there is...well... except for Russia, but if he keeps shrinking—what's so funny?"

Gilbert was trying desperately to hold back his giggles. Ludwig wanted to crawl under the table and stab his brother to death with a fork, but admirably held himself back.

"That's right isn't it?" Alfred asked his brother worriedly. Matthew said nothing trying desperately to concentrate on his spaghetti and not drown himself in it.

"Matt?"

"Looks like he's too busy enjoying Feliciano's pasta and meatballs," Gilbert says, "he LOVES Feliciano's pasta and meatballs."

"Well who doesn't?" Feliciano replied proudly, "My pasta and meatballs are the best in the world!"

"Is this all an inside joke that we're not getting?" Arthur asked suspiciously as Gilbert nearly fell off his chair.

"Inside, joke, yeah that's right, it's an INSIDE joke," Gilbert laughed rancorously.

"No, no!" Ludwig said quickly, "No, not at all, forgive my brother, he's an idiot, aren't you Gilbert?"

"I may be an idiot, but at least I don't SUCK."

Screw it, he was getting forked.

Before Ludwig could make his move Gilbert continued.

"So, was the maple syrup sticky?"

Forget the fork, he'd strangle him. Matthew stood up looking like he was ready to burst into tears.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" He said and quickly rushed away from the table. Gilbert stopped laughing a frown forming on his face. Ah, poor Matt, the idiot had obviously gone too far.

"You okay—" the door upstairs slammed, "Matt?" Alfred called. He frowned, "Um, maybe I should go check on him, he looked really red. Maybe he's sick?" The American asked. Arthur was glaring angrily at the Prussian.

"No, I'll go talk to him," Gilbert said quickly standing up looking ashamed, "I... it was a joke that went too far." He quickly followed Matthew up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gilbert got to the bathroom door he heard muffled sounds coming through the door.

He stopped just outside and hesitated but when he heard the sound of the running water he knocked lightly.

"Matthew? You there?"

Nothing. Not even the running water anymore.

"Umm... I'm coming in now, kay?"

He went to open up the door. It was locked.

Well, that won't do.

Gilbert turned and walked over to the wall across from the door then turned back and charged.

The door to the bathroom crashed open to a shocked slightly wet face.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Matthew asked as he turned back to the mirror, trying to get rid of the puffy eyes and runny nose his crying had produced and ignore the man responsible for it.

Gilbert stood flush against the Canadian because of his almost-but-not-quite failed attempt at stopping after breaking the door down.

He shifted away as much as her could in the small space provided.

"I just wanted to apologise, that last comment went too far and I shouldn't be teasing you since you obviously don't want anyone else to know... so, I-I'm s-s-sorry. Man, that was harder to do than I thought."

Matt was almost sure he wasn't supposed to hear that last bit, though it was kinda cute to know that Gilbert didn't apologise much and that he'd decided to do so for Matt's sake.

"No, it's ok, I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

He turned to smile at the Prussian.

Gilbert gulped. He turned away slightly then turned back, glancing at Matthews face. No guy should look that cute just after crying.

"Well, umm... to tell you the truth the reason I was joking so much is because I was jeal—miffed. I mean, why would you go for Feliciano when there's a full five metres just two metres away from you?"

He blushed and turned his head away slightly. He whipped his head back though when he heard more muffled noises coming from the shorter country and his jaw dropped at the laughter that shook the Canadian's body.

Matthew was almost bent over double and clutching his stomach and mouth to keep the giggles wracking his frame in.

Gilbert stood in shocked silence.

Eventually Matthew straightened. "I-I'm sorry, shouldn't laugh like that but... ha ha ha." He giggled again and then put a hand on Gilberts arm. "Thank you, I've needed to laugh like that for a while."

Gilbert flushed and stared at the smiling face still wet just inches away from his own. Gilbert licked his own lips nervously at the sight of Matthew's slightly parted mouth.

"Can I kiss you?" Was the quiet whisper.

"Sure." Was the soft reply.

Lips touched tentatively and soon a small body was pressed up against the sink with a taller body pressed up against it. A leg became wedged into the space between two thighs and hands were tangled in clothes and hair.

"I think we have a problem here and not much space in which to remedy it." Gilbert whispered into the shell of Matthew's ear.

"Ooh... I don't know. We could use the toilet. A-ah~"

Gilbert raised his head from the other's neck nibbling on the bite he'd put there. "No, I have an idea."

He reached a hand out and pulled the sliding glass door aside. Good, there was a hand bar.

"Here, one sec."

He moved over to the shower and turned the water on then waited while it warmed up.

Ouch! Way too hot. He tweaked the shower heads until it ran at a more comfortable temperature closer to slightly too hot rather than boiling or lukewarm.

He turned to Matthew to find him sitting on the toilet seat.

"Now, we need to get you out of those clothes."

He began advancing on the other nation.

"Wh-why?" Matthew asked as the other started stripping him.

"You can't go into a shower with clothes on." Gilbert said mock-innocently.

Once Matt was stripped he quickly shed his own and ushered them both under the warm water.

"Why are we here again? And WHAT are you doing?!" Matt asked as Gilbert reached around him and grabbed the soap, he then began soaping up the body almost pressed flush against him.

"Washing you of course. We were being dirty, we need to get clean." He said in such a tone that Matthew could only groan and lean against him. Or maybe that was because Gil had just started to massage his cock making the half-hard organ grow and swell in his hot hand.

"N-no, Gilbert, wait! We sh-shoudn't do this, not here. Ludwig and Feliciano and A-arthur and Alfred are still downstairs. They'll hea-ooh~" He started to pant as Gilbert moved one hand down and back to tease the small pucker with a soapy finger. His other hand grabbing the throbbing cock in its stead.

"I'd say don't drop the soap," Matthew could practically feel the grin against his ear, "But we can both see all the problems with that."

Matthew threw his head back against the frosted glass and panted as he thrust onto those daring fingers.

"Here, touch mine too." Gilbert said as he pushed another finger in with the first. He guided Matthew's hand down to his throbbing length and moaned under his breath as the smaller man's hand tightened and began pumping slightly, growing bolder as a third finger was added and Gilbert pushed him back against the side wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ludwig had thought all his troubles were gone the moment his brother left the table, but it turned out they were just beginning. It had been at least ten minutes and neither Matthew nor Gilbert had appeared. Alfred and Arthur looked like they were getting antsy. Feliciano being the useless person he normally was had fallen asleep.

"I'll go see what's keeping them, shall I?" He asked cordially. They both nodded and he quickly left the table. He headed up stairs. He frowned, the shower was running... he tried the bathroom door, it was open.

They couldn't be...

He opened the door, his eyes burned for the second time that day.

"Oi! West!! Either get naked or get out!"

Ludwig slammed the door.

"Does no one in this house know how to use a lock?!?" He twitched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prussia had been kissing his way down the expanse of neck and shoulder in front of him while working the three and soon after four fingers into the small blond against the wall.

'Small, yea right' he thought as he pumped the dripping length in his hand a little faster and groaned in tandem with the other when it prompted the hand around his length to tighten as well. He'd been about to capture the mouth open, and inviting in front of him when the door swung open.

His brother had the worst timing.

When the stricter nation had left he huffed and glared at the now closed door.

Gilbert turned back to the small body pressed up against him, grumbling about stupid people that couldn't even tell what was going on in their own houses before stopping at the quiet laughter shaking the small form.

"Oh, so you think this is funny do you? Well then I guess I'm not distracting you enough."

He turned the other man towards the back wall of the shower and began preparing him again. Soon he had Matthew moaning and thrusting back in his fingers, clutching the hand bar to keep upright.

"Turn around." A whispered command in his ear, accompanied by a bite on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while Ludwig tried to bleach his mind and come up with something convincing to tell his guests, Alfred and Arthur were having a rushed conversation.

"He knows!" Arthur whispered furiously as soon as Ludwig had disappeared upstairs.

"No way, there's no way he could know," Alfred said shaking his head quickly, "I mean... how could he know? And if he did know, why would he tell Matt?"

Arthur sighed, "You don't know Prussia like I do. He's completely incorrigible. You saw the way he was laughing. 'At least I don't SUCK?' he was obviously talking about US."

"No, no way," Alfred said again, "He couldn't. We haven't told anyone. No one knows!" Arthur sighed.

"True... maybe that bearded bastard smelt it on us and posted it on facebook or something... that's something he would do."

"We haven't seen Francis since we... you know," Alfred lowered his voice, "It's just a coincidence, he's just being stupid... maybe he's drunk, Germans like drinking don't they? My Germans like drinking. I have Oktoberfest, they drink, it's German, that must be the solution, Gilbert is a drunk with no taste in jokes."

"Then why was Matthew so upset?" Arthur asked, "It would scar his mind if he knew. His brother and his father figure. It's... it's... well it's."

"Gross, weird, kinda gay? Well... it would be if it didn't feel so good," Alfred agreed, "Look, let's just play it cool for now and act like we don't know what Gilbert was talking about. Ok?"

"Fine, I just hope you're right," Arthur sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He moaned and turned in the other's arms.

"So, how would you like your five metres today?"

Matthew giggled around another moan. "Hot and hard, please. Extra creamy."

He laughed at the growl that gave him.

Baiting Gilbert turned out to be a good idea as it pushed the other nation to try to shut him up in the best ways possible.

Gilbert moved down his body kissing and more often biting at anything within his reach, looking for a reaction.

He got several. Matthew moaned when he thrust his tongue into his belly button. Hissed when teeth were grazed over his hipbone. And bucked up into air with a gasp as the inside of his thigh was sucked on and lapped at by a talented tongue.

Said talented tongue then wrapped around his length and was soon followed by an equally talented mouth that moved, scorching hot, over the tip and down his length as strong arms and hands came to brace his ass to keep him from falling off the thin handrail he was trying to perch on.

He was worked thoroughly and roughly over and over being brought almost to completion too many times and then quickly pulled away from the edge. Soon he was a complete quivering, moaning mass sprawled over large rough hands and a small metal bar.

Then Gilbert moved back up and planted a sloppy kiss on his open mouth and moved to position himself.

"Thank god, if you didn't do something to get us off soon I might just have left to finish myself off." Matthew growled at the other, not caring about being polite, just wanting the other so much it hurt.

"Just nnnh, just DO SOMETHING!"

Gilbert chuckled at the desperation in that voice and lined his length up with the small pucker he'd been teasing all this time and slowly pushed in, he gave a few shallow thrusts to get the other accustomed to the feeling.

When this went on for more than a minute Matthew snapped "Just do it already!" And squeezed the length in him harshly.

Gilbert gasped at the constricting feeling and pulled both legs over his arms to get better leverage for the harsher thrusts he began a moment later.

Gasps and moans filled the small room as they both moved swiftly forward to completion.

Matthew came first as he was still getting used to being a bottom in relationships. He tensed and came all over his stomach and Gilbert's.

The sudden change from movement to lack of movement from one of them was enough to throw off the rhythm enough that Gilbert lost his hold on Matthew and Matthew lost his balance on the bar and tumbled sideways onto the floor of the shower, Gilbert slipping out of him in the process.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert asked after he recovered from the loss of heat and pressure around him.

"Yea, just a little shaken up. I don't think we should try that again. Oh! And you haven't cum yet! Oh, dear."

He stared at Gilbert's swollen and leaking cock in sympathy.

"Well," Gilbert began, teasing. "You could always suck me off"

He chuckled to himself as he pictured the appalled look the other would be giving him and looked down. Instead of the shocked or disgusted look he was expecting to see he saw a thoughtful one.

"Yea, I could." Matthew decided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ludwig decided he should disown Gilbert. That would be the only logical thing to do. Disown, and sell him to Russia, even that wouldn't be enough penance for sticking him in such a situation.

"It's been an hour, surely they don't have that much to talk about," Arthur said, "And it's getting late."

"Yeah, I think I'll just go get him, they can talk tomorrow right?" Alfred said getting up.

"No!" Ludwig said. He had been trying to distract them by talking about a new book that neither of them had apparently read (Why would they? Alfred asked, it's in German) needless to say it wasn't really distracting them.

"You can't go up there... it's... it's a very private conversation!" Ludwig tried. Arthur and Alfred exchanged horrified looks.

"Then I should definitely go up there!" Alfred said leaping to his feet. Ludwig flew out of his chair and stationed himself in front of the stairway.

"I really must insist you give them privacy."

"Well I insist you let us through!" Alfred demanded. Arthur was looking more and more agitated.

"No!"

"Mmm..." Feliciano wiped his eyes and lazily stretched. Ludwig was blocking the stairs, he wondered idly what was up the stairs that needed blocking? He got up and slipped underneath Germany's arm while Ludwig tried to pacify the other two nations.

Perhaps the bathroom? Feliciano peeked in.

Oh! Matthew was sure putting his lessons to good use!! But Matthew probably didn't want Arthur knowing, it might ruin his chances!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?! You want to? I thought it would be too much for you!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Well, you did already make me cum and I don't wanna just leave you like that," he waved in the direction of Gilbert's throbbing manhood, it was purple with unfulfilled desire and twitching at the thought of what Matthew had proposed.

"So I guess I have to try this out. I've never done this before so tell me if you don't like anything I'm doing."

And with that said he moved one hand to the base of his cock and the other to his thigh as he placed his lips over the head which had begun to drip precum down the slick sides. He repositioned his hand to pull the cock down further so he could take more into his mouth.

He slid his lips slowly down the shaft and took all he could into his mouth, pumping with his other hand.

As he began moving he felt fingers in his hair grip his skull and move him faster and further down. He opened his throat more and started humming around the length.

He heard muffled curses from above him and a voice telling him he was about to come. Matthew gripped Gilbert's thighs and worked his tongue around and around before humming a high pitched note and was rewarded with hands gripping his head bruising hard and jamming all they could down his throat before coming hard right down his throat. He focused on breathing properly as Gilbert thrust slightly into his mouth as he rode his orgasm out before pulling out and collapsing onto his knees and the other body in front of him.

"Wow, you're really good at that." He panted.

"Thanks, first time." Matthew laughed lightly and hugged Gilbert. "Now we should probably be getting out of here, the water went cold I don't know when and everyone is probably wondering where we are."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliciano went downstairs humming, "Oh, you can't go up there!" He said. Arthur had one leg up as if he were about to kick the German while Alfred was trying to hold him back. The three were startled by his cheerful tone.

"Why in blazes not?!" Arthur seethed.

"Because Matthew's tired and has fallen asleep, Gilbert's looking after him. It would be very bad if you wake him if you're too loud," Feliciano explained.

Arthur looked carefully at the Italian as if trying to detect a lie. But then again, Italy was too naïve to make up a good lie anyway. Matthew was sick after all. He then glanced at Alfred, he'd rather look after the Canadian himself, but it really was too late to move him and Alfred would probably just disturb his brother. Yes, this would be better. He was just being paranoid, there was no way Prussia could know about himself and Alfred. Yes, he had just been silly. Matthew didn't know at all.

"Ah, I suppose we should go then," Arthur said. Alfred looked like he wanted to protest, but a kick to the shin silenced him.

"Please look after him and send him home straight away when he can move," Arthur requested, "Come on then," He said dragging Alfred away from the stairs.

"Goodnight then!" Feliciano waved gaily. The door closed. Ludwig stared at the Italian in astonishment.

"What is it Ludwig?"

"How did you do that? I've been trying to get them to leave for half an hour! You say two lines and they leave in minutes!"

"I told them the truth," Italy smiled, "Matthew's much too tired, and Gilbert IS looking after him."

Ludwig sighed then looked over at Italy, "And when are YOU going home?"

"Ahhh, well it's so late now, I was thinking of just staying here!" Feliciano smiled, "I can right? Right?"

Ludwig hung his head. When was it that he got wrapped around Feliciano's finger?

"I suppose."

"You changed the sheets right? We can share your bed, can't we?"

"I suppose..."

COMPLETION: 10:34 PM May 31 (ahh June's here already!)

SLIGHT EDITING COMPLEATION: 11:15 am June 1 (damn right it is)

Hawk Stout: heh heh so many innuendos so little time

Nisha: Am I still sweet?

Hawk: You'll always be my maple leaf (because rhyming is fun!)

Both: Yay, we're done!


End file.
